Cement
by Saiyan Prince
Summary: *Chp 7 is up* This story takes palce one year after Gohan killed Cell. In this story an evil warrior from the future who can turn people to stone and steal their energy comes to the Z Warriors timeline to turn Gohan to stone and steal his powers.
1. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I in no way own these characters, they all belong to funimation or whoever owns Dragon Ball Z now, enjoy the story  
  
  
  
1. An Old Friend  
  
It is one year after Gohan successfully killed Cell, it had been very peaceful during this year and Gohan even has a new little brother Goten who Goku left with Chi-Chi the day he went to fight Cell. Since it is very peaceful Gohan has had time to study like his mom wanted him to not knowing the danger that awaits him.  
  
Meanwhile miles away in secluded part of the woods a mysterious machine floated down from the sky and landed into the grass. The impact of this machine made the winds blow over trees nearly sending them out of the ground and into the air. The machine suddenly came to a stop and the wind settled. The top of it slowly opens and a man stands up and gets out of it.  
  
The man stands in the woods and pulls out a device; he hits the top of it and looks at it very closely. The man then puts it away and turns towards the machine. He pulls out from his pocket a Capsule holding compartment and pushes a button. The machine turns into a capsule in the air and falls to the ground. He then bends over and picks it up, puts it into the compartment and walks away.  
  
Back at Gohan's house, Gohan is sitting at the table eating dinner while his mom feeds baby Goten.  
  
"Come on Goten, eat your food, you're not going to grow up to be big and strong if you don't eat" Chi-Chi says  
  
"Oh so he gets to grow up to be big and strong" Gohan remarks  
  
"Oh hush up and eat your food" Chi-Chi states back with a wave of her hand and then goes back to feeding Goten. Gohan just laughs and thinks back to when all his mom wanted him to do was study when he was out with his father fighting evil. His mind then goes to Goku and that day when he spared his life to save the world.  
  
"God, I wish you were here dad" Gohan thinks to himself. Chi-Chi looks over at him to see him staring into the sky.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" she asks  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking"  
  
"About your father?" Chi-Chi says softly walking over to him.  
  
"Ya I just miss him"  
  
"I miss him too Gohan, but he had to do what he did for us"  
  
"I remember when I was saying that to you"  
  
"Why do you think I know what to say" Chi-Chi says with a smile and then hugs Gohan  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Your welcome son" she looks at him and smiles sympathetically and then goes back to feeding Goten. That night Gohan lied down in his bed with the thoughts of him and his father in his head, remembering how they fought all those enemies – Radditz, Vegeta, Frieza, The Androids and of course Cell. The thoughts paraded his mind disabling him from sleeping.  
  
Gohan lied there when a sudden blow of wind wrapped around him.  
  
"Forgot to close the window," he says getting up. He walks over to the window and reaches to close it but a hand reaches up into the room pulling him outside. Gohan, with his strength of course wasn't scared; he simply punched the intruder in the face sending him on his back to the ground. Gohan reached back into the window and grabbed his flashlight he kept near his bed in case of emergencies.  
  
He felt a familiar ki source but couldn't identify it. Gohan flashed the light in the mans eyes to see Trunks, who had one year ago gone back in time to save him and his friends from the androids, it seemed like so much longer to Gohan (That's because of the time he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber training to fight Cell.) Gohan reached down and helped Trunks up.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here?' Gohan asks  
  
"Gohan, I've come to warn you" Trunks says with fear in his eyes and voice.  
  
"Of what"  
  
"A terrible evil which is coming here to kill you and all your friends"  
  
"WHAT!" Gohan almost yelled forgetting what time it was. He quickly looked back inside to see if Chi-Chi was still asleep. Seeing that she was he turns back to Trunks and continues.  
  
"A couple of hours ago, a man named Cement broke into the Capsule Corporation and stole my time machine, he then proceeded to go back to this time line"  
  
"Why would he want to do that, and how do you know, and if he stole your time machine then how are you here?" Gohan says exasperated and out of breath.  
  
"I was able to get here using the old time machine Cell used to go back in time, me and my mom fixed it up, he's coming back here to steal your energy and use it for himself, I know all this because he told me before going back in time" Trunks tells him looking around to see if anyone is listening.  
  
"Why would he tell you?" Gohan asks looking more confused then ever  
  
"Because all bad guys reveal their plan to you before doing it (obviously)"  
  
"How can he steal my power?"  
  
"I tell you and the rest of the guys tomorrow morning, right now you should get some sleep, you're going to need it if you're going to fight this guy"  
  
"But what if he attacks me during the night when I'm asleep?" Gohan says looking very worried  
  
"Don't worry, he won't"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me I know, now get some sleep, I'll come get you tomorrow and we can get everyone together to talk about this at Master Roshi's"  
  
"Ok" Gohan says and climbs into the window. He goes into his bed and looks out the window to see Trunks run off into the darkness.  
  
"Great just when everything was safe, Trunks had to appear and scare the living crap out of me with a story about an evil guy coming to kill me…and dad's not even here to help" Gohan thinks to himself and for the first time in one year he felt scared and cried.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how did you like the first chapter of my story? (Ever notice how people always say this at the end of a story) I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	2. A Warriors Tale

Disclaimer: I in no way own DBZ, it belongs to funimation, blah blah blah, let's get to the story  
  
2. A Warriors Tale  
  
Gohan woke in his bed the next morning dazed about what had happened the night before. He got up and looked around, the window was closed, the flashlight was were it always was.  
  
'Maybe it was just a dream' He thinks to himself as he gets dressed. After dressing he walks downstairs to where his mother is already up making breakfast.  
  
"Well, you're up early" Chi-Chi says  
  
"Ya I couldn't really sleep last night" Gohan tells her whilst rubbing the back of his head. He sits down and his mother puts his breakfast in front of him.  
  
"Bad dream?" Chi-Chi questions him in a motherly tone  
  
"You could say that again," Gohan says quietly to himself but apparently not quite enough as Chi-Chi responds.  
  
"What?" she says  
  
"Nothing" Gohan goes back to eating his food starts to think about the "dream" he had last night. 'It seemed so real, but how could it be true' he thinks to himself not knowing what to think. One hour later Gohan is in his room studying but really he is daydreaming. On the paper he is supposed to use to take notes he has drawn a picture of Trunks in his time machine.  
  
He suddenly comes back to reality and looks at the drawing. "Why did I draw this" he says outloud and nearly jumps from his chair when he gets an answer.  
  
"Maybe you were thinking of the past," Trunks says from the window. Gohan looks at him skeptically and confused still thinking that last night was a dream.  
  
"What, I said I would come get you" Trunks says now also confused "Not like you need me to"  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just that what happened last night, it was so weird I thought it…." He starts and Trunks cuts him off and finishes the sentence.  
  
"Was a dream, believe me, you're going to wish it was, come on let's go" he says to Gohan motioning for him to climb out the window  
  
"But what about my mom?" Gohan asks looking out the door.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never snuck out of your window before?" Trunks says  
  
"No I have, its just it's different now" he says back, Trunks looks at him confused and a little saddened and then turns to go. Gohan looks back at the door and then flies out the window. They both fly towards Master Roshi's island.  
  
"Is everyone else there?" Gohan asks as they fly.  
  
"Well my father is there," Trunks says  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Where do you think I stayed last night, it took hours to get my mother to let me go" Trunks replies with a laugh  
  
"Is that all?" Gohan asks him  
  
"Hmm?" Trunks says back not really understanding  
  
"Is that everyone who's there?"  
  
"Oh, no, My mom called up Yamcha, Tien and Choazu and she said that Krillin lives there and my father left before me to get Piccolo"  
  
"Is this guy so bad that we need everyone, even Choazu?"  
  
"I'll just say this, I wish we had more people to help, like Goku" Trunks says and then realizes maybe he shouldn't have mentioned him, then again it has been a year. The two of them land on the beach of Master Roshi's island and look around. Gohan looks in the window to see everyone there. Gohan walks up to the door and walks in, everyone turns and looks at him.  
  
"Gohan, you're here," Krillin says looking at him  
  
"Ya"  
  
"So why are we here?" Krillin asks  
  
"What?" Gohan says with a little surprise  
  
"Why did you call us here" Yamcha now states  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asks back a little annoyed now.  
  
"Bulma said to come down here but we didn't know why, we thought you wanted us to come" Yamcha says  
  
"Father you didn't tell them" Trunks says walking into the house. Vegeta replies with a snort and stays against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Trunks!" Everyone (except Gohan and Vegeta) say in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piccolo says calmed down  
  
"I'm the one who wanted you all to come down here, I have terrible news" he says as everyone sits down to listen.  
  
"What is it" Tien says  
  
"Last night a man named Cement stole one of time machines and came back to this time line to steal Gohan's and probably more of our energy and use it for himself"  
  
"How can he possibly do that" Piccolo says still calm as always but a little more distraught.  
  
"With his power, he uses a move called the Granite Gun" Trunks starts, Vegeta snorts at the resemblance of his and Cements attacks, "It turns people to stone if it connects with you and it drains you of your energy and transports it to himself"  
  
"How can he do that?" Krillin practically yells very worried  
  
"He comes from an ancient race called Gorgons, they have that specific power to overthrow their enemies. They were a very powerful race but they were nearly destroyed by the Saiyans," When he says this Vegeta almost smiles at the thought of the powerful Saiyans killing all of the Gorgons, "Only a few of them survived"  
  
"If the Gorgons were killed by the Saiyans then this Cement will be killed by another Saiyan and his name is Vegeta" Vegeta says getting riled up and almost goes super Saiyan thinking of the battle.  
  
"Father, this Gorgon has extreme strength, he is much more powerful then any of his descendants and he just keeps getting stronger" Trunks says to his father which seems to cease his actions but Vegeta looks very annoyed at the sound of his son telling him what to do.  
  
"How do you know so much about this guy, Trunks?" Piccolo asks  
  
"Ya that's been bothering me too" Gohan says after being so quiet.  
  
"Because he was my best friend but it looks like he was just using my friendship to get my time machine, he must have heard me talking to my mom about the battle with Cell" Trunks says  
  
"How could you be friends with him?" Krillin blurts out  
  
"I was, it's a long story"  
  
"If this guy left yesterday then why hasn't he attacked us yet?" Yamcha asks  
  
"He's probably been preparing, he's not stupid, he wouldn't just run into a battle he wasn't prepared for"  
  
"When do you think he's going to attack?" Tien asks  
  
"Any time now, he's not stupid, but he's impatient," Trunks says to him  
  
"We should…anyone else feel that" Krillin says  
  
"Ya its real strong, what is that?" Tien says  
  
"NO, he's already here, everyone get out of the house now!" Trunks yells and everyone including Master Roshi runs out of the house to see flying 30 feet above the island, a man with long brown hair in a uniform like Vegeta's Saiyan outfit but instead of blue it is brown.  
  
"What's he doing?" Gohan says outloud looking at him  
  
"Oh my god, everyone into the air!" Piccolo yells and starts to fly away from the island, everyone else follows and turns to see a barrage of beams smashing into the island and Master Roshi's house completely destroying the whole thing  
  
"My Island!" Master Roshi yells in anger and sadness, "All of my magazines…. I mean clothes were in there," He shouts  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Trunks shouts and starts to fly away, Gohan grabs Master Roshi's hand who was just floating there looking at his sinking island.  
  
"Come on Master Roshi!" Gohan yells flying away holding on to Master Roshi, suddenly he becomes a little heavier.  
  
'Huh' Gohan thinks and turns back towards Master Roshi to see him stone. "NOOOOOOOOOO, how could he do that so fast!" He screams and stops in mid-air. Piccolo suddenly flies by him and grabs him by the arm  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here, there's nothing you can go" He yells starting to fly, Gohan never lets go of Master Roshi and thinks to himself.  
  
'Everyone thing was fine, now this, when is this going to end' he thinks as they fly away.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2, a lot longer and much more interesting, Chapter 3, The Escape, will be up soon. 


	3. The Escape

1 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story, except Cement; you're not getting him Funimation!  
  
  
  
3. The Escape  
  
Gohan and the other Z Warriors continued to fly at full speed. Gohan was still clutching the now stone arm of Master Roshi. Piccolo had let go of Gohan and he was flying by himself now. Thousands of beams were being shot at them from Cement who was slowly gaining on them. Many of those beams were hitting them.  
  
"What are we going.. Ahh" Krillin starts but is then hit by one of Cements beams, "to do" he finished looking at Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to hold him back for awhile" Trunks says  
  
"Trunks no, you'll be killed" Piccolo says and upon hearing this Vegeta looks back at his son with a slight sign of worry on his face.  
  
"I'll be fine, just go" Trunks yells and then turns around. The others power up their speed and fly further. Trunks stays in the air. Cement stops shooting his attacks and stops in front of Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing Trunks" Cement says wearing an evil smirk on his face  
  
"This has to stop now Cement" Trunks yells in anger towards him  
  
"Are you prepared to fight me?" Cement says looking for cockier than ever.  
  
"What happened, I thought we were friends?" Trunks says trying to buy the others some time to hide.  
  
"You're more dumber than I thought, how could I be friends with you, a Saiyan, the same dirty race that destroyed mine. I was never your friend; I was just using that lame friendship card so I could steal your time machine. There had to be a reason for you going back so much and once you told me your story about Cell, I knew I had to go back whatever the cost" Cement spats at him  
  
"You're sick"  
  
"Well I might be but better that then dead"  
  
"What do you thinks going to happen when you face Gohan, do you think you'll be able to turn him to stone as easily as Master Roshi, my god Cement an old man" Trunks says with a look of disgust  
  
"You think I wanted to hit that old man, I was aiming for Gohan the whole time, if he hadn't have started to fly just then I would have hit him and then no one would be able to stop me"  
  
"Well you did miss him and now you're going to be stopped"  
  
"By who…you?" Cement laughs  
  
"Gladly" Trunks screams and flies at Cement. Trunks catches him off guard and punches him in the face sending him back a little. Trunks fires a blast but Cement just hits it down into the ocean.  
  
"No you've done it, now I'm mad!" Cement yells and flies at Trunks and slams his knee into his stomach, Trunks spits out blood from the shot and then Cement elbows him in the back of the head. Trunks starts flying down towards the water but Cement beats him to it and kicks him back into the air.  
  
Trunks flies back and stops himself in mid-air, he looks down to see Cements Granite Gun coming towards him. Trunks quickly gets out of the way but then Cement flies back up and gives him and uppercut. Trunks falls back in the air and catches himself but then Cement punches him hard in the face causing him to almost fall into the ocean again.  
  
Trunks stops himself and regains composure and looks up to see Cement fire a giant blast at him. There's no time to get out of the way and it hits Trunks blasting him into the ocean. Cement looks down to see the water calming itself after the attack. He searches the water for any sign that he is coming back up and finally gives up.  
  
"Pathetic fool, he should have never tried to attack me," He says wiping blood of his mouth from the one time Trunks hit him. He then flies off. Meanwhile Gohan and the others have landed in a secluded area in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Yamcha asks worried "He could be right behind us"  
  
"I'm worried about Trunks" Piccolo says  
  
"My son can take care of himself, he doesn't need anyone's help, especially from you Namek" Vegeta yells annoyed.  
  
"Oh is that why you left your own son back there to die" Piccolo shouts  
  
"I don't even know why I ran, I should have stayed back to take care of that child Cement, by the way Trunks was going on about him I though he was some powerful warrior not a mere boy" Vegeta says completely ignoring the words of Piccolo  
  
"I'm going back to see if Trunks Is alright, you guys continue and head to Bulma's" Piccolo tells them  
  
"But Piccolo…" Gohan starts  
  
"I'll be fine Gohan, now go" Piccolo yells in urgency and flies back towards the direction Cement and Trunks were. Vegeta watches him leave and grunts in distaste. He then starts to fly away. The others start to leave but Gohan is moving so Krillin stays back.  
  
"What about Master Roshi?" Gohan asks Krillin  
  
"You better just leave him here, there's nothing you can do" Krillin tells him  
  
"You're right, let's go," Gohan says and they fly away leaving the statue of Master Roshi behind.  
  
Piccolo flies back to where he is sure Trunks stopped and sees nothing. He stays floating in the air looking forward, back and all around to see nothing but ocean for miles.  
  
'How could the battle already be over, we only left a few minutes ago, what happened to Trunks' He thinks to himself and then soars off towards Bulma's house.  
  
The others land there with Vegeta ahead of them all and he walks inside before them. Before the others even get to the door they hear Vegeta scream.  
  
"NOOOOOO, That son of a bitch, I'll kill him" Vegeta screams and bursts out the door. He is quickly out of sight.  
  
"Vegeta!" Krillin yells to no avail. They all then run into the house to see what he screamed about. They run into the kitchen to see Bulma lying on the floor with 2 year old Trunks next to her. They are both stone statues.  
  
"Bulma….Trunks….How did he get here already and leave?" Yamcha says near tears.  
  
"Oh no my mother and Goten!" Gohan yells and starts to fly out the window.  
  
"Gohan wait!" Krillin shouts and Gohan turns towards him and yells.  
  
"He could have already gotten to them by now!" He then flies away leaving the four of them to stand around the stone figures.  
  
"I'm going with him" Krillin states and then flies out the window after Gohan. Yamcha attempts to go to but Tien stops him  
  
"We should wait here for Piccolo," He says and Yamcha nods and sits down. Choazu looks up at Tien.  
  
"Do you think Gohan's mother will be alright?" Choazu asks  
  
"I don't know Choazu, I don't know" Tien replies in worry.  
  
  
  
Well that was the third chapter, I'll have the next chapter, The Battle Begins, up soon. 


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (I will someday!)  
  
  
  
4. The Battle Begins  
  
Gohan flew through the air at top speed towards his house; Krillin could barely keep up.  
  
"Gohan, slow down, would ya" Krillin yells forward towards Gohan  
  
"No, I have to get home before he gets there" Gohan says and then goes Super Saiyan. He suddenly blasts forward at an incredible speed. Krillin was now so far from him; he could barely see him. Gohan lands on his yard and jogs up to the front door. His heart sinks and he becomes very afraid when he sees his door open,  
  
"Mom, mom where are you?" Gohan yells running into his house, he then runs to his room still yelling. He opens his door and sees Chi-Chi sitting at his desk….stone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screams, he then looks at his bed and Goten is there also stone. "How could he be so fast?" he screams  
  
"Well thank you" Cement says walking out of the closet, wearing an evil grin on his face. Gohan just stares at him with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Let's go somewhere a little more secluded and he flies out the window, Gohan follows still in SSJ to keep up. Cement looks back and sees Gohan's very angry face and decides he should land soon before Gohan starts attacking him in the air. He sees an area a lot like where Gohan fought Cell. Cement looks back at Gohan and points down signaling that they're landing. Gohan nods in approval and they both fly down to the area landing 20 feet away from each other.  
  
Gohan wastes no time and charges at Cement. Cement sees this and charges too. They connect with each other and start trading punches and kicks. Suddenly Cement flies in the air to get an aerial attack but Gohan goes after and hits him with an amazing uppercut. Cement goes back but has no time to collect himself as Gohan knees him in the stomach and then takes one of his arms and flings him back to the ground.  
  
Cement slams into the ground creating a semi large crater. Cement gets up from it to see a blast heading towards him; he quickly reflects it and then fires one of his own. Gohan had not expected this and it crashes into him. Gohan teeters in the air as if he is standing on something and has lost his balance. He looks down to where Cement was and cannot find him.  
  
"Where did he go?" Gohan says and suddenly his question is answered as Cement kicks him down to the ground. Gohan lands in the same crater making it even bigger. Cement looks at the now fallen Gohan who is getting up.  
  
"I'll take my shot" he says proudly to himself and powers up his Granite Gun, "Granite…" he starts but then he hears something.  
  
"Destructo Disc!" Krillin yells and throws it at him. Cement backflips over it in the air and turns his head to see Krillin floating there afraid. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Cement flies over and punches Krillin in the stomach. He then spins around and back kicks him in the side of his head. Krillin falls to the ground in a slump. Gohan turns to see Krillin lying there and gets enraged.  
  
He powers up and flies at Cement who was still laughing about Krillin. He turns surprised to see Gohan coming at him and before he can do anything. Gohan punches him in the stomach and he continues to do it, over and over again, but then he knees Cement in the chin and smashes a double axe handle into his face.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" Gohan yells shooting his old familiar move into Cement which is taking him to the ground but Cement spins off of it and spins around to see Gohan still in place.  
  
"Now this is the power Trunks was telling me about but it still doesn't seem like enough" Cement says  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan yells down annoyed.  
  
"I think its about time I go full power," He yells  
  
"What!" Gohan yells surprised and worried. Cement then starts collecting his energy and releases it with one mighty scream. Gohan can tell that his power has just gone up to an amazing level. Cement flies at Gohan but then disappears.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan says confused but should have realized that he is right behind him. Cement slams his elbow down hard into Gohan's back. Gohan screams in pain and then Cement flies up and kicks the back of his head. He goes down a little in the air but is then brought down the rest of the way as Cement fires a blast from close range onto his back. Gohan crashes into the ground and Cement lands near him.  
  
"I thought that you would be a little stronger, I guess I came out here for nothing" He says and aims his hand at Gohan. "Might as well take your energy, just as a souvenir" He laughs and starts to powerup his Granite Gun. But before he can fire it he senses another power and stops.  
  
"What's that?" He wonders outloud and looks around. Suddenly it is explained to him as he turns and is hit in the face by a forceful kick from Vegeta. Cement stumbles back but does not fall.  
  
"So Vegeta you've decided to join us" Cement laughs  
  
"You turn my son and wife (AN: I'm assuming they got married) to stone and you think this is funny!" Vegeta yells through clenched teeth  
  
"Oh so I guess you've seen my latest work, I thought I captured them in a real moment of fear, couldn't you see it in your lifeless eyes?" Cement jokes  
  
"I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face!" he shouts and then flies at Cement. He tries to punch him but Cement dodges the punch and punches Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta spits out blood and remains in the air. Cement jumps up and kicks Vegeta in the side of the head. Vegeta goes through the air and smashes into a nearby rock formation entering it. Cement starts walking towards where Vegeta hit.  
  
"I thought you people were supposed to be…" he starts but then Vegeta screams as he powers up to SSJ. The rock formation explodes and the explosion sends Cement back a couple of feet. Vegeta starts walking from the explosion in SSJ form. Cement looks at him and his evil grin appears once again.  
  
"Ah, more power, good" Cement says and gets up. Vegeta stops walking and looks at him.  
  
"This is one power you're not going to get" Vegeta screams and flies into the air. Cement unaware at what he is doing stands there. Vegeta stops flying and puts his palm flat for the big bang attack.  
  
"Now feel a small percent of my power!" Vegeta shouts towards him and suddenly Cement stops smiling as Vegeta screams and shoots the blast at him. He stands there and sees it coming at him; he then quickly fires back a blast of his own. They connect and start pushing against each other. Vegeta powers up and the beam goes more towards Cement. Cement looks at Vegeta and smiles slyly. Cement seems to pull to back.  
  
"Granite Gun!" Cement yells out while still holding his other beam.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta grunts in wonder and suddenly Cements Granite Gun is fired and seems to swallow up his beam and Vegeta's. It goes right towards Vegeta but he is too surprised and doesn't seem to notice he should move. Suddenly Gohan appears from out of nowhere after have been knocked out on the ground. He tackles Vegeta to the ground knocking him out of the way but semi-hurting him in the process.  
  
Vegeta pushes Gohan off of him and stands up. Suddenly he is blasted back through a hill smashing a hole in it and going out the other side. He skids across the ground and lies there hurt. Gohan looks up at Cement who is walking towards him angry.  
  
"I could have had him you stupid little twerp, why do you cowards keep fighting together in a pack like wolves. Just when I am about to kill one of you the other one jumps me, well funs over, now I'm mad!" Cement yells and powerfully kicks Gohan in the face. Gohan soars through the air but Cement appears behind him and kicks him in the air. Cement flies up past him and then flies down towards him stomping into him. Gohan goes crashing to the ground and instead of just kicking him, Cement goes down to the ground still slamming his feet in his chest. They hit and ground with Cement standing on top of him.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" Cement says to him and starts stomping on Gohan's chest. Gohan in writing in pain and screaming as he smashes his foot into his chest. Meanwhile back at Bulma's house Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu are sitting in silence. Yamcha looks over at the stone figure of the girl he used to date. He is caught up in memories and jumps when he hears Piccolo's voice.  
  
"Where are the other?" He asks  
  
"Gohan and Krillin went to see if Chi-Chi was alright and Vegeta went bursting out of here when he saw…them" Tien says and points to the statues, Piccolo looks over at them and back up.  
  
"But how could he have gotten here before you guys, Trunks was holding him back" Piccolo says eyes wide  
  
"What did you see when you got over there?" Yamcha asks  
  
"They were gone, no one was there" Piccolo replies  
  
"Could he really have taken care of Trunks that fast?" Tien questions  
  
"I don't know but we have to get to Gohan's house and fast!" Piccolo yells and motions for them to leave. They get up and run out of the house; as they run to the door, Yamcha yells to Piccolo  
  
"Why do we have to get to Gohan's?"  
  
"Because chances are Cement would wait for him there," Piccolo says.  
  
"But can't Gohan take care of this himself, why do we have to hurry?" Tien yells as they start to fly  
  
"Because Gohan could already be dead" Piccolo replies 'and the odds are he is' he says to himself as they fly away.  
  
  
  
That was chapter 4, nothing but fighting; The next chapter, Death Count, will be up as soon as I get around to it and I would like to thank saru- chan for her reviews. They were great. 


	5. Death Count

1 Sorry I haven't written in awhile but I just haven't gotten around to it till now.  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah  
  
  
  
5. Death Count  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Choazu were flying in the air going towards Gohan's house. Piccolo was in front and he was silent. Tien sped up a little and flew next to him.  
  
"What's wrong, besides the obvious?" Tien asks  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo replies  
  
"You seem like you know something"  
  
"I think Gohan might already be dead"  
  
"What! How could you think that?"  
  
"When I went to where Trunks and Cement where fighting, Trunks was no where and I couldn't sense him at all, I fear we've all underestimated this enemy" Piccolo says and looks back at Yamcha and Choazu  
  
"Let's speed up!" Piccolo yells and starts furiously flying through the air with the others following him.  
  
Meanwhile Cement was still stomping his foot into Gohan's chest. He then stops and picks him up by the neck of his shirt. Gohan wiggles and coughs out blood.  
  
"I'm going to make you suffer" Cement threats with an evil grin on his face. He then throws Gohan in the air towards the same cliff face he knocked Vegeta though. Gohan smashes into in and goes to the other side. Cement is already there and he kicks Gohan back into the wall. He then flies at him and viciously punches him repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
Back with the others, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu land at Gohan's house. They run inside fearing the worst. There is no one there. They all look around and Yamcha walks upstairs to see Chi-Chi and Goten stone.  
  
"Guys I found Chi-Chi and Goten" Yamcha yells and the others run upstairs. They all run upstairs and see the statues.  
  
"Oh man" Tien says  
  
"I wonder if Gohan has already been here," Yamcha says  
  
"He has" Piccolo says  
  
"How do you know" Tien asks him  
  
"Because I can sense him and Cement fighting off in the distance, Gohan's power is decreasing rapidly" Piccolo says  
  
"We have to go" Yamcha yells and they all fly out the window with Piccolo leading the way.  
  
Back with Cement and Gohan. Cement grap's the back of Gohan's neck and throws him from the hole he had made in the hill to the ground. Gohan crashes into the ground and struggles to get up, but Cement flies down and lands on him.  
  
"I was really hoping for a challenge, you see I've never had one before and I was convinced you would put up a fight but this is just pathetic, maybe I should just end you know" Cement says still standing on him and then he senses something and looks in the sky.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like more of your friends have decided to join the fun", Cement says and flies off.  
  
Piccolo, Tien, Choazu, and Yamcha fly over to where Piccolo sensed the fighting was, they all stay floating in the air. They look around.  
  
"Piccolo, I don't see anyone" Tien says  
  
"I know but I'm sure…, hey wait there's Gohan!," Piccolo screams and points to Gohan lying motionless, "And Vegeta is near him, I'm going to check on them, you guys stay here"  
  
"Why?" Yamcha asks  
  
"Because Cement could be hiding over there" Piccolo says and flies off towards Gohan and Vegeta. Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu stay flying in the air waiting for Piccolo. Suddenly Cement flies at them and kicks Tien and at the same time punches Yamcha. They go flying off and Cement looks at Choazu who starts to inch back. Cement then raises his hand in front off Choazu.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cement screams and fires a blast from his hand.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Choazu screams as the blast hits him. The dust clears and Choazu is dead.  
  
"CHAOZU!" Tien screams and flies at Cement. Cement turns and Tien punches him dead in the face but Cement doesn't even flinch. He then smacks Tien away with his arm. Yamcha suddenly fires a huge blast at Cement. Cement turns his head towards him as the blast hits him. The smoke clears and Cement is gone.  
  
"Yes, I got him!" Yamcha yells  
  
"Not Quite" Cement says from behind him and kicks him forward and into the air. He them throws an energy ball above Yamcha and directs it down towards him. It hits him and sends him slamming into the ground.  
  
Piccolo stands over Gohan. "Gohan, are you all right?" he asks and then turns around to see Cement standing over by where The others were. Cement stares at him with and evil smile. Piccolo flies over there and lands a little out of his reach.  
  
"So what do you have to offer Namek, the 3 you brought with you have proved to be nothing but a nuisance, the one who came with Gohan was out with one shot and the 2 I thought would give me the most fight are both down."  
  
"First why are you doing this?" Piccolo asks why starting to build the special beam cannon behind his back.  
  
"Power of course, why does anyone do anything."  
  
"And how are you going to gain this power"  
  
"By turning people to stone, people who have sufficient enough power for me to gain from"  
  
"Then why turn Gohan and Vegeta's family to stone?"  
  
"To provoke them to fight me, once they found they're families like that they jumped right into battle without even thinking, its just too easy to fool you people"  
  
"The same goes for you" Piccolo yells and fires the Special Beam Cannon at Cement. Cement flips in the air and dodges the attack but it keeps going and slams into Yamcha's chest and goes out his back killing him.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Piccolo yells  
  
"Thanks, I wasn't going to turn him to stone anyway" He says and flies at Piccolo slamming his head into his. Piccolo falls back in pain and Cement kicks him in the stomach knocking him on his back. Cement then picks up and throws him in the air. He quickly catches up with him and starts to continuously punch him in the stomach.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Cement hears from above and looks up. He is suddenly blinded.  
  
"AHHHHH, what did you do to me, you 3 eyed freak!" Cement yells  
  
"Tri-Attack!" Tien yells firing his trademark blast from up above. It connects with Cement sending him to the ground; Cement lands on his feet and fights against the blasts that Tien continues to shoot.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Cement yells and powers up. He then flies through the blasts towards the source and punches Tien in the face. Cement then shoots a beam carrying Tien to the ground. Cement stays in the air and then his eyes clear to see the kamehameha wave coming straight for him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yells at it hits him and starts to carrying him across the air. He stays on it for a little bit and then rolls off. He slowly lowers himself to the ground and looks to see Krillin landing and flying towards him.  
  
"Little Pest!" He yells and fires a beam at him. Krillin is going too fast and it hits him. Krillin hits the ground in pain. Cement starts walking towards him but he sees Tien getting up.  
  
"Well I have to say, they are persistent" He says and flies over there. Tien turns around and is kneed in the stomach. Tien yells and spits out blood. Cement slowly raises his hand in front of Tien.  
  
"Granite Gun!" he yells and fires it a close range. It hits Tien completely turning him to stone. Cement looks at his hands and examines his body.  
  
"Well not much but it's at least a little pick-me-up" He says.  
  
"How's this for a pick me up!" Piccolo yells and fires a blast from close range at Cement's back.  
  
"AHHHHH!" he screams and falls forward, "You little green freak, you broke my armor, a Gorgon's armor is very sacred!" Cement screams at him.  
  
"If it's so sacred then why does it look so bad," Piccolo says with a smirk.  
  
"You'll pay for that remark!" Cement yells and flies at Piccolo. Cement goes to punch him but Piccolo disappears and reappears behind him. Piccolo goes to kick him but Cement also disappears. Piccolo looks around confused.  
  
"Looking for me!" Cement yells and gives Piccolo a hard Double-Axe Handle to his head. Piccolo falls to the ground in pain. Cement stands over him and is about to fire a blast to his head but Gohan looks up and sees this. He uses a little of his energy and fires a blast at a mountain. The mountain blows up and Cement turns in surprise towards it.  
  
This gives Piccolo enough time to quickly turn and fire a blast at Cement. Cement yells and is throw back in the air. He pulls himself together and looks at Piccolo still lying there. He raises up his arm and builds energy all over it. Then he fires a powerful blast from his hand down towards Piccolo. The smoke and dust clears and Piccolo is not there. Cement looks further to the right on the ground to see Vegeta standing there holding Piccolo.  
  
"Damn you Saiyan!" Cement yells  
  
"I thought you wanted a fight, well now you have one!" Vegeta yells and drops Piccolo. He flies up towards Cement and they start punching and dodging each other. Finally Vegeta dodges an attack of Cements and it sends him forward. Vegeta knees him in the face and then backhands him with his fist and also fires a blast towards him.  
  
Cement recovers from the punch and looks up to see the blast. He has no time to dodge and it hits him sending him flying back. Vegeta appears behind him and kicks him to the ground. Cement gets up and sees Vegeta still in the air laughing.  
  
"You fool, you won't be laughing after I'm done with you!" Cement yells and starts to build up energy. He starts to glow from it and Vegeta stops laughing and looks down at him. "AGILITY!" Cement yells and he flies up and punches Vegeta in the stomach moving faster then light. He then continuously punches him in the face and uppercuts him.  
  
"A little fast for you am I" he says cockily and spins around and kicks him in the back of the head. Vegeta starts falling to the ground and Cement flies down and starts pushing against his back to make him fall faster. They both slam into the ground making a small crater. Vegeta lies hurt while Cement stands over him. He wipes sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Damn, that Agility attack is fast but it sure takes a lot out of me, now let's check the battlefield. We have Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and…….. Hey where's the little guy." He says and then looks around. Cement suddenly senses him coming up behind him and he smiles. Krillin flies forward and kicks Cement in the back of his head. Cement doesn't even move instead the color of his body washes away and Krillin pulls back his now broken foot as Cement is now stone.  
  
The Statue suddenly brakes and Cement is back to normal. He turns and looks at Krillin. "That was my Brick Wall defensive. My body looks as if it is normal but really I encased Stone around myself causing my opponents to attack me and hurt themselves. Here's another move I think you'll like." Cement says and holds up his finger. It starts to glow and energy flows around it.  
  
"Solar Bubble!" Cement yells and his finger glows brightly. He then draws a circle around Krillin with his finger and energy appears. Krillin looks at it a little frightened. Cement then lowers his finger and fires a beam. It flies at Krillin but stops a little in front of him and creates a bubble of energy around him. Cement then raises his hand and the bubble starts to float.  
  
Piccolo looks at what is going on. Cement suddenly throws his hand back and Krillin flies back in the air. Cement looks at Piccolo smiling and then cups his hand into a fist. The bubble suddenly blows up killing Krillin.  
  
"Krillin!" Piccolo screams looking into the air. Cement stands there laughing evilly as Piccolo struggles to move.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. A lot more action and fighting then the other chapters. The next chapter "An Ally Returns" will be up soon. Much sooner then it took this one hopefully. 


	6. An Ally Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but wouldn't it be cool if I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6. An Ally Returns  
  
"Krillin!" Piccolo yells and gets up to see the explosion and Cement laughing like an insane freak.  
  
"You're next Frog boy" He yells and starts walking towards him. Piccolo is only halfway up and looks at Cement scared. "Oh what you're not going to fight back, that's no fun" He raises his arm swings it down to punch him but Piccolo dodges and grabs Cements arm. He then jumps forward and slams his fist into Cement's chest.  
  
Cement coughs and Piccolo looks up at him.  
  
"Is this anymore fun?" Piccolo asks and shoots a beam into his chest. Cement flies back and lands on his back on the ground. He doesn't move. Piccolo walks over to him and looks down. Cement suddenly opens his eyes.  
  
"Much more fun" He laughs and fires a huge blast at Piccolo. Piccolo screams as the blast hits him and he is sent flying through the air and then crashing down onto the ground. Piccolo sits up a little.  
  
"Stay down" Cement says and shoots a beam from his finger into Piccolo's chest near his left arm. Piccolo falls to the ground unconscious. Cement looks around and looks at Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan.  
  
"I guess I'll take the pissed off Saiyans powers first." Cement says and starts to walk over towards Vegeta. Vegeta is lying there with his eyes open. He sees Cement walking towards him and squirms a little to get up.  
  
"Oh stop it, you can't get up," Cement says and walks towards him, he stands over him and puts his foot on his chest, "You know Vegeta, I'm surprised you lasted this long, I really thought you'd die as easily as your son, both times" He laughs and holds his hand over his body and starts to build energy.  
  
"Got anything to say before I kill you?" Cement asks  
  
"Ya," Vegeta coughs, "You only got my son once" Vegeta laughs and suddenly Mirai Trunks flies into the back of Cement sending him flying away and crashing into the ground.  
  
"Father, are you alright?" Trunks asks  
  
"I'm fine," Vegeta says  
  
"Here, take this" Trunks hands him a senzu bean.  
  
"Oh Fine" Vegeta says and reluctantly takes it and eats it. He then gets up and looks over at Cement.  
  
"I'm going to help the others, hold off Cement" Trunks says  
  
"Leave it to me" Vegeta laughs and goes Super Saiyan. He then starts flying towards Cement. Cement sits up and Vegeta kicks him in the face Cement flies through the ground. Vegeta flies over him and starts rapidly firing blasts towards Cement they hit and causing huge explosions.  
  
Trunks flies over to Piccolo and gives him 2 senzu beans. Piccolo suddenly regains his power and energy and looks at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks you're alive?!" Piccolo says and sits up surprised.  
  
"Yes you thought I was dead?" Trunks asks  
  
"We all did, I went back to where you and Cement fought and I couldn't sense you at all, what happened?"  
  
"Cement blasted me into the ocean and while down there I realized I couldn't beat him alone so I hid my energy and swam out of his sight. Then when he left I flew to the lookout and got some senzu beans."  
  
"That's smart, Cement has already killed Tien, Chaozu and Krillin"  
  
"What about Yamcha, all I see are you, dad, and Gohan?"  
  
"um, I killed him"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"It was an accident, I fired the special beam cannon at him and he jumped out of the way and It hit him"  
  
"It's ok, we can wish him back with the Dragon Balls"  
  
"Ya you're right"  
  
"You should go help father and I'll restore Gohan with the Senzu beans"  
  
"Ok but I don't think he needs any help" They look at Vegeta who is still firing beams. Suddenly he stops and looks at the smoke. Suddenly a beam flies up and hits him. He flies into the air and Cement appears behind him and fires him into the ground.  
  
Cement slowly lowers himself to the ground by Vegeta. He is somewhat bloody and looks very beaten.  
  
"Damn Bean. Artificial Energy" Cement says and spits out blood.  
  
"Artificial Energy. You should talk, you just take the energy of others you don't train yourself" Piccolo says  
  
"For your information, making the Granite Gun in the first place takes a lot of hard work and what would you know about training. You just sit in that damn lookout and meditate what kind of training is that. No wonder you're not as strong as most of the others." Cement yells back  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Piccolo yells and flies at him. Piccolo goes to punch him but Cement flies into the air and Piccolo follows him. They start trading punches and kicks until Piccolo lands a punch that sends Cement floating back a little leaving him open. Piccolo flies at him and kicks him hard in the chest sending in the air. Piccolo flies above him.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" Piccolo screams and fires his move down at Him. The blast sends him hurtling to the ground creating a crater. Trunks lands near Gohan and feeds him 3 senzu beans. Gohan slowly gets up.  
  
"Trunks!" Gohan yells  
  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Trunks asks  
  
"Yes where are they others?"  
  
"Piccolo is battling Cement and my father is just now getting up, besides that it's just you and me"  
  
"We should help"  
  
"Cement looks really hurt, I think he'll die soon if we all gang up on him"  
  
'That's a good idea" They fly towards where Cement and Piccolo are fighting.  
  
"Damn Namek, you will all die soon!," Cement yells, "Granite Gun!" Cement screams and fires it at Piccolo who fires another blast to hold it.  
  
"Give it up Namek!" Cement yells  
  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta yells from high in the air. Cement turns and it hits him. Vegeta keeps firing it at him and Cement screams in pain but keeps shooting the Granite Gun. He holds the Granite Gun with one hand and then with the other fires the Granite Gun against Vegeta's Final Flash. The blasts start fighting like with Piccolos.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan yells very quickly not taking time to build it up and fires it at Cement. Cement sees it and fires another Granite Gun out of the same hand as the one firing at Piccolo. It continues to hold it back along with the other two. Trunks fires a blast at Cement and he does the same that he did with Gohan's blast with the hand holding back the Final Flash.  
  
"Damn, NO!" He screams and he can't hold on anymore. He lets go and all 4 blasts hit him causing a massive explosion. They Z Fighters are sent further away in the air but stay floating. Pieces of a nearby small mountain falls down covering the crater made by the explosion. They dust and smoke clears and Cement is gone.  
  
"We got him," Trunks says in triumph. They all turn away thinking it is over when suddenly the Granite Gun bursts from the ground and flies towards them. Piccolo turns when sensing the blast to see it coming for him but there's no time to move. The Granite Gun hits him and he is turned to stone.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan yells as the statue falls to the ground. Suddenly the ground covering the crater explodes and Cement walks out looking much healthier.  
  
"Fools, you all tried fighting me with your strongest moves but you didn't take the time to power them up, that mistake will cost your lives!" Cement yells and flies into the air. He flies up and punches Trunks in the stomach, then flies back a little and with one foot he stomps him down to the ground. He then stretches out his arms and fires two blasts at Vegeta and Gohan. It hits them sending them further away in pain. Vegeta looks forward finally and Cement slams him down into the ground.  
  
Gohan flies at Cement and fires a blast but Cement knocks it away with one hand and flies at Gohan and slams his shoulder into his stomach. He then picks him up over his shoulders and holds his legs. He then gives him a sidewalk slam to the ground. Gohan hits it near Trunks and Vegeta. Cement powers up and screams. Three blasts fire out and all slam into Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta. The lie they're in pain.  
  
Then Cement starts building up energy and he hurls a giant meteor sized energy ball at them. The Z Warriors look one as it hurdles towards them, as they cannot move.  
  
Well that was Chapter 6. The next chapter "The Battles End" will be up soon. That will be the second to last chapter. 


	7. The Battle's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. The Battle's End  
  
Cement launched the giant comet like energy ball towards the three last remaining Z Warriors. Gohan looked up and saw it coming so he shot a huge blast of energy at it. It held it back but the energy ball was fighting against it. Gohan kept struggling and then angrily powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The ball went firing back at Cement. Cement stopped laughing and looked at it heading for it.  
  
"I can't get around it, it's too big" He screamed as it came for him but then he had an idea, "Agility!" He screamed and flew out of the way seconds before it hit him. He powered down and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Now that's the power Trunks was talking about, it is huge, now I must have it. Granite Gun!" Cement yells and fires at Gohan who teleports away from it. The granite gun hits the ground and Gohan appears behind him. Cement turned around to see Gohan standing there. Cement punched at him continuously but Gohan just dodges the attack. Cement goes for a sidekick to the head but Gohan grabs his leg and flings him down to the ground.  
  
Cement gets up and looks at Gohan who slowly lowers himself to the ground. Gohan stands there looking at him. Cement flies at him but before he reaches him he disappears and then reappears above him. He tries to punch him but Gohan moves his head and then elbows Cement in the face. Cement falls back in the air and Gohan fires a blast at him. The blast sends him away and to his feet on the ground. Gohan looks over his shoulder at him and then quickly flies at him and knees him in the stomach and punches him in the face. Cement flies into the air but Gohan flies calmly past him and fires another blast sending him down to the ground.  
  
Cement lies there and thinks. 'Damn, he's as fast as me when I use the Agility technique and twice as strong. I have to get stronger but I can't possibly get the other two with him still up.' Cement stands up and looks as Gohan lands on the ground. Gohan stands there and then positions himself.  
  
"Ka----Me----Ha----Me---Ha!" Gohan yells building the attack and then firing it at Cement. Cement stands there as it is about to hit him but before it does he fires a blast at the ground sending him right above Gohan. The Kamehameha Wave continues to go and it is about to hit Trunks so Gohan pulls it up into the air towards Cement. Just before it hits him Cement flips over it and fires a beam at it. Cement's beam shoots Gohan's beam down at Gohan. Gohan doesn't have anytime to move so it hit's him. The smoke clears and Gohan is lying down hurt.  
  
Gohan gets up and suddenly Cement kicks him hard in his face. Gohan flies back at hits a hill and goes inside it. He stays inside and Cement flies above it and throws a small energy ball at the hill. The hill explodes and collapses onto Gohan. Cement laughs and starts to build up energy. He is just about to throw the ball but Trunks flies up and cuts the energy with his sword causing it to explode. They both fly back in pain.  
  
Cement regains control and looks at Trunks. Cement fires a blast at him but Trunks flips over. He looks back and Cement punches him hard in the face he starts to fall but Cement knees him in the back making him fly back up and then he punches him again. He does this continuously until he finally grabs Trunks by the shirt and starts flying towards the ground. He smashes Trunks into the ground and then gets up.  
  
He picks Trunks up and then goes to throw him but Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan which makes Cement let go. Trunks flies at Cement and punches him in the face and kicks him in the chest. Cement falls back until he fires a blast at Trunks. Trunks falls back and lands on the ground. He then starts flying at Cement with the sword raised. He brings the sword down and smashes it onto Cement's head. Cement stays in that position and the sword breaks. Trunks stays in the air confused. The color of Cement's body washes away and he is stone. Then the stone breaks and he is him again.  
  
Cement laughs and then punches Trunks in the stomach. Trunks falls back to the ground and Cement spins and kicks him hard in the face. Trunks lands further away on the ground and starts to get up.  
  
"This is so boring, Granite Gun!" Cement yells and fires it at Trunks. Trunks sees it coming but can't move. Suddenly Vegeta runs in the way of the Granite gun and stands there with his arms outstretched.  
  
"Father no!" Trunks screams and Vegeta looks back at him and smiles. The Granite Gun hits him and he is stone.  
  
"Father" Trunks, exclaims sadly.  
  
"Yes, the Power!" Cement screams and then starts to laugh evilly and holds up his hand.  
  
"Vegeta had much more power than I though, not as much as Gohan but still this should be enough to get the two of you" Cement yells. Cement flies at Trunks and kicks him hard in the face. Then he fires a blast at him. Trunks flies back and Cement appears behind him. He catches him and flies into the air squeezing him hard. Trunks spits out blood and Cement stops flying and throws Trunks to the ground. He hits the ground and Cement starts rapidly shooting huge blasts. They hit Trunks and the smoke clears. Trunks is lying down hurt and almost dead.  
  
Cement prepares to fire a blast at Trunks to kill him but he notices Gohan getting up.  
  
"Damn, how did he ever survive that?" He yells and flies down near a now standing Gohan.  
  
"Well Gohan, I see that you're still ready to fight, or maybe you want to give me your power right now," Cement says laughing.  
  
"Shut up" Gohan says not moving at all. He looks how he did when he fought Cell.Pissed off.  
  
"What did you say to me you stupid boy, you'll pay for that!" Cement screams and flies at him. Gohan stands there and then fires a blast at him. Cement kicks it away and watches it hit a mountain. He turns back and Gohan flies up and punches him in the face. Cement goes flying back but Gohan follows him the whole way punching him more and more times. Then he grabs him and flings him into the air.  
  
Cement flies high in the air and Gohan fires a huge beam towards him. Cement stops himself and then fires a beam at Gohan's. The two beams start fighting. Cement powers up and yells forcing the beam more towards Gohan. Gohan stays still and then releases a massive amount of energy. It pushes Cements beam towards Cement with incredible speed.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Cement screams as the beam hits him and there is a huge explosion. Trunks is slowly getting up he is still down but he looks up to see the explosion. Gohan smiles and the dust clears. Cement is floating there breathing heavily. His armor and clothes are ripped and he is badly hurt. He slowly lowers himself to the ground.  
  
"Now I'm mad!" He yells and starts firing blasts at Gohan. Gohan turns a starts flying away from them while shooting backwards at times to hit his blasts. Suddenly Cement appears in front of him and kicks him in the chin. Gohan's head flies up and Cement punches him hard in the stomach. Cement then fires a blast at Gohan, which sends him flying back, and he hits the ground.  
  
"You're going to die just like the rest of your weakling friends!" Cement screams and starts walking towards him and then he starts running when he notices that Gohan is getting up. Gohan gets up and Cement starts punching him wildly in the face. He then kicks him and he flies into the air. Cement flies past him and builds up a ball of energy in his hand and throws it down. It hits Gohan in the back and sends him crashing into the ground.  
  
Cement then starts screaming like a madman and starts firing tons of blasts at Gohan. They all hit him. The dust clears and Gohan is lying on the ground motionless. He looks up and sees the stone Piccolo, He turns to his left and sees the stone Tien, and he looks to his right and sees the stone Vegeta.  
  
"Your turn" Cement says now on the ground and starts walking towards him.  
  
"No. I'm not going to let that happen to me, I'm going to win and you're going to die!" Gohan says starting off quiet and then screams and getting up. As he says the last part he screams and powers up. He then stares at Cement in the eye. Cement shakes a little but then he fires a beam. Gohan stands there and just hits it away.  
  
Cement stands there and then suddenly draws the solar bubble around Gohan. He then fires the blast. It stops in front of him and goes around him. Cement starts laughing but Gohan just slams his hand back and the bubble explodes.  
  
"No, there's no way to break the solar bubble, it's just impossible!" Cement yells and Gohan smiles at him.  
  
"This ends now Kid!" Cement screams and starts to build up energy, "Granite Gun!" Cement yells and fires the blast. The huge Granite Gun starts flying at Gohan at an incredible speed. Gohan just stands there not even moving.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan screams after building it up and fires it at Cement. The Kamehameha hits the Granite Gun and the two start fighting against each other. The blasts are as big as when Cell and Gohan fired the two Kamehameha's at each other. Cement powers up and pushes the Granite Gun more towards Gohan but Gohan powers up more and fires it back. The two beams are still fighting.  
  
"You little pipsqueak, I will have your power!" Cement screams and starts pushing harder.  
  
"That's what you think!" Gohan screams and keeps up the blast. Trunks gets up and sees the two of them firing the blasts.  
  
"They're power is incredible" Trunks exclaims. "I better move back" Trunks yells and flies back as the power builds up.  
  
"Give it up Gohan, you know that you're going to lose" Cement screams  
  
"I will not lose, I won't let my friends down" Gohan yells and then powers up some more. Cement just laughs  
  
"What am I supposed to do, If Cement gets Gohan's powers then there will be no way for me to defeat him and I will not let him win this." Trunks looks over at the stone Vegeta and a tear runs down his face.  
  
"For you father" Trunks says and starts flying towards Cement and Gohan. Gohan is struggling to keep up the blasts and Cement is winning the battle.  
  
"You'll never win Gohan, there's no one to save you this time" Cement yells and starts laughing.  
  
"Think again!" Trunks yells and starts flying at Cements Granite Gun.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Cement yells as Trunks flies thorough the Granite Gun and turns to stone. The Granite Gun disappears and Gohan's Kamehameha slams into Cement. Cement starts screaming and then the blast kills him. The Kamehameha flies off the earth and the dust and wind clears. Gohan looks over and sees that Trunks is turned to stone. He walks over to Trunks and puts his hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you, my friend" He takes his hand off his shoulder and then powers down to normal. He then flies into the air. He lands at the lookout where Dende and Mr. Popo are smiling. Gohan lands and Dende runs up to him.  
  
"Gohan, I saw how you defeated Cement, do you wish to use the dragonballs?" Dende asks  
  
"Yes Dende" Gohan says and walks over to them. Gohan stands around them and calls the dragon up. His first wish is for his mom, goten, chibi trunks, and bulma be wished back to life. The stone the suddenly brake and they are alive again. His second wish is for Porunga. Porunga appears and Gohan wishes Vegeta back to earth. His statue breaks and his is alive again. He walks over to the statue of Trunks.  
  
"We did, Son" Vegeta says and smiles. Gohan's second wish is that Piccolo to be wished back to life. Piccolo's statue comes back to life and Vegeta turns and looks at him.  
  
"Welcome back Namek" Vegeta says with a smirk.  
  
"Gohan did it" Piccolo says to himself and smiles. Gohan's third wish is for Mirai Trunks to be wished back to life. Suddenly the statue of Trunks starts to brake and Vegeta looks at it.  
  
"Father" Trunks says and smiles.  
  
"Son" Vegeta says and for the first time shows love for his son and hugs him. Then he looks over and sees Piccolo watching.  
  
"What, I was just. oh never mind" Vegeta then flies away. Piccolo and Trunks just laugh and then they follow him. One year later Gohan called upon the dragon again and wished for Porunga and saved the last wish. His first wish was to wish back Krillin, Then Yamcha and Then Master Roshi. Tien and Choazu offered to wait a year. The year after that Gohan called upon Porunga and wished back Tien and Choazu. Then he saved the other wish. ************************************************************************ Well that's my story I hoped you liked it, my next story will be "Cement Returns." 


End file.
